


A day in the bed

by Shin_Amon_Rol



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Caring Aldebaran, Hugging, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:01:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26920021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shin_Amon_Rol/pseuds/Shin_Amon_Rol
Summary: [Saint Seiya Rarepair Week 2020]Theme chosen : SicknessPairing chosen : Taurus Aldebaran / Leo Aiolia
Relationships: Leo Aiolia/Taurus Aldebaran
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11
Collections: Saint Seiya Rarepair Week 2020





	A day in the bed

**Author's Note:**

> 6th day of the challenge! Here's some hurt and comfort!  
> Have a good reading!

Aiolia knew that. Nobody came to his bedside, even if he just began to recover. His deep anger turned itself into an eternal sadness. Since that day, he fiercely rejected everyone’s presence. In any case, the other Gold Saints hated him in return. He was sure of this thing, the brother of a traitor did not deserve attention, just hate and oversight. Now, he was all alone, fighting his neurasthenia on his own. He did not feel anything, just a persistent weakness and a paralyzing rage.

Stuck in his bed, he looked at the ceiling once again. To be honest, he excelled in this activity. Every day, a permanent fight was playing in his head. On one hand, he wanted to hate his old comrades like they were doing with him, but on the other hand, he had the desire to understand their thoughts. He had been so hurt that he was more tempted the second option. This painful situation tired him so much that he did not have the strength of getting out of bed. Even if the sun was up, he never left his bedroom and barely ate what the maiden gave to him. No energy was motivating him to make him do something.

But in the evening, someone payed him a surprising visit. Taurus Aldebaran, with his unwavering determination to help, came in and showed Aiolia a smile as big as his heart. He was the only one who refused to believe in Aiolos’ betray against the Sanctuary. In spite of his kindness and his loyalty to justice, Aiolia stayed cold in front of him, somewhat wary. But slowly, the giant’s words became sufficient to calm his reluctance to accept him in his room.

\- What do you want from me? The Leo asked curtly.  
\- Nothing, Aiolia. The bigger answered frankly, but I just want to make sure you’re alright.  
\- What?  
\- We haven’t seen you those previous days. So, I was a little bit worried about you.

The chestnut-haired opened wide his eyes, astounded by this new behavior towards him. Aldebaran was not angry at him anymore, he was acting softly around him. Even with his arms crossed against his chest, the Taurus showed a soothing aura, a gentle face and a friendly posture. He was so good in his role of the helping companion that Aiolia forgot his anger.

\- Hm. I admit it, I was profoundly worried about you. The purple-haired whispered.  
\- I’m sorry. The Leo blew between two sad sniffing.  
\- We didn’t have a good behavior with you, Aiolia. It was a big mistake.

He came to him and put a hand in his shoulder before continuing his discourse:

\- I’m sure that Aiolos did it for the common good of all people. Trust me, he was the most loyal Saint in this organization.  
\- Really? The smaller whined.  
\- Yes. It is not his fault nor yours.

Aldebaran risked a warm embrace towards Aiolia, who accepted it quickly. He jumped in his comrade’s arms and cried against his chest, his body relaxing little by little. The Taurus Saint was the only one who showed him affection and empathy. Unified by their heartaches, they get closer to each other and lied down together on the Leo’s bed, talking softly and listening intensively. While the time passed outside, Aiolia fell asleep against Aldebaran’s body, more reassured and more calm than this morning. His pain did not go away completely but the giant’s presence soothed it and pushed it away for a long moment.


End file.
